Ganton
(bottom left) and Sweet Johnson's house (bottom right), looking onto East Los Santos, as depicted in GTA San Andreas.]]Ganton is a deprived district, with a population of 715, located in the eastern part of Los Santos, San Andreas and is based on Compton which is in Los Angeles county, north of Long Beach. Ganton is a stronghold of the Grove Street Families, as Grove Street is located here, and is populated by many Grove Street Family gang members. These include Carl Johnson, Sweet Johnson and Lance "Ryder" Wilson. Former residents at the beginning of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas include Beverly and Brian Johnson (both deceased) and Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris (who moved to Idlewood). On rare occasions random vehicles will drive to Grove Street and park there or make a U-turn. Events of GTA San Andreas Ganton is the main stronghold of the Grove Street Families, but begins to come under increasing pressure from Ballas gang members, hoping to take the area for themselves. This is facilitated by Big Smoke, Ryder and Mark "B-Dup" Wayne, who are secretly aligned with the Ballas. Drugs have become a large problem in Ganton, mainly through Smoke and Ryder buying drugs off of Mike Toreno, T-Bone Mendez and Jizzy B. (the Loco Syndicate). Ganton eventually falls into the hands of the Ballas gang after Carl Johnson is taken to Whetstone by C.R.A.S.H. and Sweet Johnson is arrested and imprisoned. The Grove Street Families disband with no leader, although former gang members continue to wear the green. They more than likely continue to reside in Ganton, although they are not visible on the streets during Carl and Sweet's absence. The former Grove Street Family gang members, under the influence of Big Smoke, co-operate with the Ballas and Los Santos Vagos. Carl and Sweet (released via Mike Toreno) later return to Ganton, which is disarray due to the influx of drugs. They re-claim Ganton as Grove Street territory (re-establishing the gang), and use Ganton as a base for invading other districts (such as Idlewood). Ganton, along with the rest of Los Santos, is later plagued by riots following the acquittal of Frank Tenpenny, although Carl and Sweet manage to 'lock-down' Grove Street, and bring stability to Ganton as a whole. Ganton serves as the place of death for Tenpenny, who crashes a firetruck over a bridge and into Grove Street. Notable residents * Carl Johnson (? - 1987, 1992 - Present) (left for and returned from Liberty City) * Sean "Sweet" Johnson * Kendl Johnson ( 1974 - 1992, moves to El Corona to live with Cesar Vialpando) * Beverly Johnson (? - 1992, killed) (Drive-By shooting). * Brian Johnson (? - 1987, killed) (Death unknown). * Lance "Ryder" Wilson (1968 - 1992, killed in the mission Pier 69) * Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris (1959 - Early 1992, moves to Idlewood and is killed in the last mission End of the Line.) * Mark "B-Dup" Wayne (1976 - 1992, moves to Glen Park) * Barry "Big Bear" Thorne (1984 - 1992, 1992 - ?) (moves to Glen Park, later returns to Ganton.) * Denise Robinson (Girlfriend of Carl after the mission Burning Desire.) * Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross (unknown residence, seen hosting a party in Grove Street.) Homes * Johnson House * Sweet Johnson's House * Ryder's House * Denise's House * Jeffery's House (OG Loc) Businesses * 98¢ Store * Barber Salon * Binco * Botanica * Carniceria Panaderia * Dollar Discount * Homies store * Laundry Cleaners * Liquor Mart * Live Nude Girls Girls Girls * Los Santos Gym * Pawn Shop * Ten Green Bottles * U.S. Mail * Uni-Tel Weapons * 9mm: Behind the second house down from Sweet's house. * AK-47: In the Johnson house after spraying over all rival gang tags. * Brass Knuckles: Under the overpass next to Ryder's house. * Camera: On the second floor of the Johnson House, in the bedroom. * Micro Uzi: Under the bridge adjacent to Sweet's house. * Molotov Cocktail: In the Johnson house after spraying over all rival gang tags. * Sawn-off Shotgun: In the Johnson house after spraying over all rival gang tags. * Shovel: Behind Ryder's House. * Spray Can: On top of the Pawn Shop and in the Johnson House after completing Tagging Up Turf. * TEC 9: On top of Sweet's house. Also spawns in the Johnson house after spraying over all rival gang tags. Spawning Vehicles * BMX (spawns in front of the house across from the Johnson House) * Boxville (spawns right outside B-Dup's old house) * Clover (often spawns around Ganton) * Greenwood (spawns in front Sweet Johnson's House) * Greenwood (spawns everywhere around Ganton) * Hustler (spawns in frontDenise RobinsonDenise Robinson's House after she becomes your girlfriend; you must achieve 50% progress with her to gain access to this vehicle) * Hydra (after completing GTA SA 100%) * Perennial (spawns everyhere around Ganton) * Picador (spawns next to Ryder's house) * Remington (often spawns around Ganton) * Rhino (after completing GTA SA 100%) * Sabre (often spawns around Ganton) * Stallion (often spawns around Ganton) * Virgo (often spawns around Ganton) Icons * Police Bribe (Appears in the alley behind Binco). Other * Basketball Court * Ganton Gym * Pool Table (inside Ten Green Bottles) * Sprunk Machine (in front of Ten Green Bottles) * Video Game (inside the Johnson House) Gallery GANTONDISTRICT123-1.jpg|The Ganton district on the map, boxed in red. Ten Green Bottles.jpg|The Ten Green Bottles bar with a Sprunk vending machine at the right of the building Ganton2.jpg|A view of Grove Street. de:Ganton es:Ganton fr:Ganton pl:Ganton pt:Ganton Category:Spawning Peds